Mara
by musicis4ever
Summary: Mara Mills is born with a special gift that activates when she turns 13. Through this gift, she winds up falling in love with the person she least expects to and what's even more unexpected is that he falls in love with her as well. No flaming allowed. R&R Graham/OC Hook/OC other pairings may show up, but I'm not listing them here.


**So… I know it's been a while since I've done a new story, but this one just came to me. Don't hate and don't flame. Bottom line: if you don't like it, don't say anything and don't read it. I said this on my profile, but I'm tired of all the negative reviews I get, so I have to be straight with my readers. I do not and have never liked hurtful comments, therefore if you don't want to read my fanfictions you are not required to. *big soothing breath* Now that I got that out of the way, those of you still reading, thank you for bearing with my ranting. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Once Upon a Time, nor do I own the rights to any characters but my own. Plus, I own my ideas.**

**Prologue: My Thirteenth Year**

"Regina?" I ask, rubbing the sleep out of my blue eyes. My black hair tumbles to my elbows. She comes in, her face paler than usual.

"Mara, what's wrong?" She sits on my bed.

"I had another vision. No, this time it was really bad."

"What was it about?"

"You and Henry. A stranger will come into Storybrook and will tear our family apart."

"What stranger?"

"A woman named Emma Swan. She's Henry's birth mother and one day she will take Henry away from us because of a curse being lifted." A tear falls onto Regina's hand.

"I'm sure that won't happen." She holds me close.

"It will, they always do!" I cry into her silver satin shirt.

"I won't let it happen, Mara, I promise. Henry will be your nephew forever." She wipes away my tears and I smile.

"Thank you, Gina. You always know how to cheer me up."

"Now try to get some more sleep. You have a big day tomorrow; first day of work." She kisses my head.

"I love you, Regina." I say as she turns the light off.

"I love you too, Mara." She closes the door and I drift off into another dream. I wake up to Henry looming over me. I let out a yell, falling out of my bed.

"Henry, don't _do_ that to me!" I gasp, catching my breath.

"Sorry, Mara, I just wanted to see if you were all right."

"What do you mean?" I stand up.

"You were crying out in your sleep again."

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. I should be up anyway, since it's my first day of school."

"I hope you never grow up, Hen." I smile at him.

"I'm in no hurry to." He returns my smile, revealing his missing front teeth.

"Now, get out you. I gotta get ready." I lean down and kiss his head. He runs back to his room.

"Henry, no running in the house!" Regina shouts up the stairs. I sigh, closing my door. The phone rings. "Mara, it's for you!"

"Be down in a minute!" I say, throwing on a pair of jeans, my favorite red satin shirt and a white sweater. I quickly put some makeup on and brush my hair as I go down the stairs. Regina looks at me and smiles.

"Let me help you."

"Thanks, Gina." I sit down and grab the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, sleepyhead!" Ruby laughs on the other end.

"Morning to you too, Rubs."

"Any weird dreams last night?"

"No, not at all." I lie.

"I'm just calling to let you know that I'll be there in ten with breakfast."

"Don't forget a smile too." I tease.

"I won't. Say hi to Henry and Regina for me!"

"Will do. Bye, Rubs!"

"Bye, Mar!"

"Ruby says hi, by the way, and she's gonna be here in ten." My eyes widen as Regina spins me around suddenly.

"I don't trust that girl."

"Gina, she's been my best friend since we were 16. You didn't have a problem with her _then._"

"You were high school friends and I thought she would be grow up to be a different person."

"Well, she's the only friend I have in this town." I get up and go upstairs to get my purse. I run into Henry on my way back down. "Hey, Hen! Ruby says hi."

"She's a werewolf!" Henry whispers to me before running downstairs. I shrug and follow him. Regina answers the door as Ruby knocks on it.

"Hey, Rubs!" I hug her.

"Hey, Mar! Ready for breakfast?"

"Totally! Your granny makes the best omelets." I sit at the table.

"I'll be back after I drop off Henry, okay?"

"Okay, Gina. Drive safely cause the roads are icy!"

"Will do. See you soon, sis." She closes the door behind them.

"So… You ready for our first day?" Ruby looks at me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I shrug and moodily poke at my food.

"Is something wrong?" She sits next to me.

"Ever since I turned 13, I've been having these weird visions."

"So they aren't dreams then?"

"I thought they were at first, but now I don't think so. Regina has been taking me to Dr. Hopper ever since they started."

"And you lied to me too?"

"I'm so sorry about that! I truly am, but how else was I gonna be sure that you wouldn't worry about me?"

"I'll never stop worrying about you and you know that." We sit in silence after this comment. Ruby clears her throat, deciding to change the subject. "Any progress?"

"They've gotten worse actually; they come every week at the same time each night. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I mean, what the hell is happening to me!" I put my head in my hands. Ruby puts her arms around me and gives me a gentle hug.

"It'll be all right, Mar, you'll see."

"I hope so, or I'm gonna go insane from these visions. And there's one other thing too."

"What is it?" Ruby looks at me as she lets me go.

"I keep seeing this man. He's a pirate, I think, and he has a hook instead of a left hand. He's usually dressed in black, which matches his heart. I've seen him kill innocent souls… I saw him kiss me and he told me he loves me. That's what scares me the most."

"Odds are, you won't ever meet him."

"I know you're trying to cheer me up, but I _will_ meet him someday. All of my visions come true, even if I don't want them to." I jump as Regina opens the door.

"That's enough visiting, Ruby. You're upsetting my sister, now leave before I lose my temper."

"You don't need to elaborate, Regina, I was on my way out anyway. See you at work, Mara."

"Bye, Ruby!" I wave to her as she leaves. "You could have _acted_ civil towards her, Regina. She wasn't bothering me."

"What did you tell her?" Regina asks.

"Just that I'm excited for my first day at Granny's, that's all." I decide to keep the fact that Ruby now knows about my visions and the hook-man a secret for the time being. Regina looks at me hard.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Mara." She smiles at me and we get into our cars. I wave goodbye to her as I drive away. Sometime later, I pull up in front of Granny's and bite my lip. To my surprise, Sheriff Graham meets me at the door.


End file.
